


Things We’ve Seen

by bokutohoe666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutohoe666/pseuds/bokutohoe666
Summary: Kageyama returns from his 5 month volleyball training camp in America to his small home in the suburbs of Tokyo. His boyfriend, Hinata, is there to greet him but something feels off.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Things We’ve Seen

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should continue this and make it a series but if not then enjoy this angsty one-shot!

“welcome home, kageyama!” i yell, jumping up and wrapping my arms and legs around my long time boyfriend.

“boke hinata boke!” kageyama yells back, peeling me off his body. i frown and cling to him tighter, until he finally gives in and let’s me hug him. kageyama was off at a volleyball training camp in america for the best of the best and he finally came home. he finally came home after 5 months. in between those months i would read the note he wrote me nearly religously, i can repeat it down to the punctuation. the note he wrote said

“it’s 2 am and you’re still asleep but my flight leaves at 6 so i’m on my way out. don’t forget to throw out my leftovers from last night or they will get smelly. i love you, don’t be a dumbass and don’t get yourself killed.

love,  
tobio”

he didn’t even wake me, he stuck the sticky note to my forehead and walked out the door. 

“i missed you so much tobio, it felt like you were gone for years.” i say, resting my head in the crook of his neck. he pats my back before setting me on the floor.

“i missed you too.” he replies. i smile at him, my eyes watching his expressions, his emotions. after years of playing with each other knowing what he was thinking without even speaking quickly became our specialty.

“we have that dinner with kenma and kuroo tonight, but we can cancel if you’re tired from your flight.” i say, adjusting the hem of my shirt.

“oh, i actually am really tired. i think i’m going to go to bed early if that’s okay with you.” he says, yawning and stretching. i nod and give him a quick peck on the cheek. even though we’re 25 he’s still taller then me, i have to get on my tippy-toes just to reach his eye level.

“that’s okay. sleep well my love.” i say. tobio scoffs before ruffling my hair playfully. even though he seemed upbeat something felt a little off, a little different in his demeanor. 

“but you should go tonight, to the dinner thing i mean. i don’t want to bog you down.” kageyama quickly adds before leaving the room. i stand there for a moment, deciding whether or not to go when my phone starts buzzing on the top of the couch. i walk over and pick it up, noticing an incoming call from kozume kenma. 

“hey shōyō.” kenma’s familiar voice rings from the speaker.

“hey kenma! what’s up?” i reply

“oh just confirming for tonight.”

“i’m still on!”

“i’m sorry about kageyama by the way.” kenma says deadpan. 

“why?” i reply.

“well, you know.” kenma say.

“oh because he won’t be joining us? oh i’m fine! he’s tired from his trip i completely understand.” kenma sighs.

“okay see you in an hour at kuroo’s place.” 

“sounds good!” i reply. i walk upstairs to me and kageyama’s bedroom. our house sits in the suburbs of tokyo on a small hill. it’s a rather small house, two bedrooms and 1 and a half bathrooms but it’s absolutely perfect for us. 

===============================

“hey tobio sorry to wake you but i’m off to kuroo’s.” i say, kissing his forehead gently. i my lips come back salty and i notice he’s sweating.

“oh, i love you have fun.” he says in a sleepy voice. 

“hey do you feel ok?” i ask, feeling his head with the back of my hand. it comes back nearly burning hot.

“i’m fine, just a little cold.” i nod and walk away from him, grabbing my keys and my phone from the entry way table. i slide into the drivers side door of our car and put the keys in, the engine rumbling to life.

===============================

“hey hinata! come on in!” kuroo greets me. i walk past the front stoop and enter his apartment in downtown tokyo. it’s a small studio, with large windows looking down into the city. it was relatively neat with only a few pieces of clothes on the ground and a few dishes in the sink. i wasn’t expecting it to be fancy though, we were just going to order pizza anyway.

“where’s kenma?” i ask, sitting down on the futon in the corner.

“he’ll be here soon. he had to pick up a special guest.” kuroo says.

“ah ok. how’s the job at the laundry mat going?” i ask.

“i quit today. doesn’t matter, i don’t like small talk anyway. so... about the special guest we thought we could set you up with someone? i mean it’s been 5 months since the accident...” kuroo starts. i stare at him, not understanding what he means. what accident? 

“what? are you joking? i’m dating kageyama you know that?” i say. kuroo nods, but his eyes look worried. 

“we just thought-“

“no you didn’t think! i don’t know what you’re talking about but you’re being really weird.” i say angrily, picking up my jacket from the couch.

“hinata don’t leave-“ kuroo starts. i push past him and run down the hallway, bumping into kenma and a man, quite taller than me with spiky white hair with black highlights.

“hey hey hey!” the man yells.

“oh hey hinata, i wanted you to meet someone! his name is bokuto.” kenma gently rests his hand on my arm, but i push him off.

“what is wrong with you guys? i’m dating tobio!” i yell. i finally make my way to my car and speed home.

===============================

“KAGEYAMA!” i scream into the house, rushing upstairs into our shared bedroom. i throw open the door and run to the side of the bed, casting aside the blankets where my beloved slept. but when the blankets fell to the floor in a scattered heap i sob. kageyama was gone. i sit down where he laid, picking up the newspaper on the bedside table. the date of said newspaper was october 15th, five months on the dot and when kageyama left for his training camp. the headline was-

“tokyo plane heading for america crashes into pacific ocean, all passengers dead.”

i feel tears fall down my face when i notice my phone screen lit up.

“shōyō are you alright?” kuroo’s voice enters my ear.

“i saw him again.” i say, fresh tears streaming down my face, stinging my cheeks.

“i know hinata, i know.”.


End file.
